Untitled! (HaeHyuk)
by Sky Yuu
Summary: [3rd Project] Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae adalah mahasiswa asal Seoul yang mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar di Tokyo, Jepang, selama satu tahun. (hanya secuil ide yang tertuang dalam suatu tulisan yang sederhana). Yaoi, Boys Love, Oneshot.


Untitled.

Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae

Warn! Typo(s) | NC | Yaoi | Boys Love | diksi tidak tepat | dll.

Cerita ini milik saya, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, dan Donghae milik Eunhyuk. Yesung milik saya seorang *PLAK

{HaeHyuk}

_Hajime,_

Namanya adalah Lee Hyukjae, salah satu mahasiswa asing dari Seoul yang akan menetap selama satu tahun di Tokyo, Jepang. Dia adalah pemuda tingkat 2 di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Bersama beberapa rekannya dari universitas itu, dia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Jepang. Salah satu rekannya adalah Donghae, Lee Donghae. Yang juga merupakan kekasihnya. Jangan bertanya mengapa mereka sepasang kekasih, karena jawabannya hanya satu. Saling mencintai.

"Donghae-ya, aku lelah! Ahh, nyamannya kasur ini~" Eunhyuk –Lee Hyukjae– merebahkan dirinya di kasur –satu-satunya di kamar itu– tanpa melepaskan sepatunya ataupun membereskan tasnya yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Donghae, yang satu asrama –satu kamar juga– dengannya hanya mendengus melihat sifat kekasihnya yang malas itu. Bahkan hanya untuk melepaskan sepatunya dia malas.

"aku juga lelah, Hyuk. setidaknya lepas dulu sepatumu yang bau itu." Donghae melepas sepatu Eunhyuk setelah dia meletakkan barang mereka berdua di dekat almari yang sudah di sediakan. Meletakkan sepatu itu di bawah tempat tidur mereka. Donghae menaiki tempat tidur itu dan menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlentang itu. Memerangkap tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan tubuhnya yang bisa di bilang mempesona –sangat mempesona bagi Eunhyuk–.

"Hae, aku lelah! Jauhkan tubuhmu itu dari ku! Nanti kau bisa menimpa ku!" Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae –yang hanya berjarak tidak kurang dari 10 cm– untuk menjauh. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang hampir menempel, Eunhyuk dapat merasakan nafas Donghae yang menyapu wajah manisnya –tampan maksudnya–. Tatapan mata Donghae seakan bisa melumpuhkan persendiannya. Senyum yang terpatri di wajah Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan kata-kata. Dia memandang wajah kekasih di atasnya itu tanpa berkedip, melupakan niatan awalnya untuk mengusir Donghae dari atas tubuhunya.

"aku tau aku tampan, Hyuk. Berhenti memandangi ku dengan wajah yang seakan mengundangku untuk memakanmu." –Tuk– Donghae menyentil dahi Eunhyuk dengan cukup keras dan kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping Eunhyuk.

"aish, dasar ikan sialan!" Eunhyuk hanya bisa memaki Donghae ketika kekasih tercintanya itu merengkuh pinggangnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"lebih baik kita beristirahat. Aku tau kau sangat lelah, sayang."

"hmm."

Mereka memejamkan matanya dan tidur saling berpelukan di kamar asrama baru mereka.

{HaeHyuk}

Dua anak manusia sedang berada di tempat tidur yang sama. Tentunya mereka adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dengan masing-masing sudah memakai piyama. Piyama yang berbentuk seperti _yukata_, dengan simpul tali yang dililitkan di bagian depan. Dengan sekali tarikan, simpul itu akan terlepas, sehingga piyama akan terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh polos Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae –mereka tidak memakai** apapun** di balik piyama itu-

"Eunhyuk-ah, mianhae." Donghae meletakkan gelas yang berisi air dingin berserta es batu yang ada di dalamnya di meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Donghae masih berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk agar tidak marah padanya. Tetapi Eunhyuk malah membalikkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal. Donghae mengelus pelan pantat Eunhyuk, tetapi Eunhyuk berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal kekasihnya itu.

Donghae tidak menyerah sampai di situ. Dia sedikit meniup telinga Eunhyuk dan menepuk pantat Eunhyuk yang terpampang indah di balik piyama.

"emhh! Sakit." Eunhyuk bergumam pelan di balik bantal tercintanya. Donghae menyeringai tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui.

"sayang, maafkan aku. Aku hanya menolongnya." Donghae berusaha membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk untuk terlentang. Berhasil. Donghae menempatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Eunhyuk, mengakanginya, menahan kedua tangan itu di samping kepalanya, tetapi Eunhyuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah, huh?" Donghae memegang kepala Eunhyuk agar memandangnya, dan Eunhyuk membuka matanya, menatap Donghae.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi ketika Eunhyuk memusatkan perhatiannya padanya. Kembali kedua tangan Eunhyuk terperangkap oleh tangan Donghae.

"cium aku!" ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Malu-malu, unghh.

"eh?" Donghae mendengarnya, tetapi apa tidak salah dengar? Dia akan dimaafkan jika dia mencium Eunhyuk.

"Cium aku." Ucap Eunhyuk lebih pelan dari yang pertama tadi.

"kekasihku yang manis ini ingin aku cium?" Donghae menatap tepat di mata Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya salah tingkah. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae dengan segera mencium bibir manis di hadapannya dengan ringan. Sedikit melumatnya kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang menyenangkan. Kemudian di akhiri dengan mencium lembut dan penuh perasaan pada dahi kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Tak lama kemudian kedua bibir itu saling menyatu kembali. Dengan kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang masih tetap pada posisi tadi, dan kedua penis mereka yang hampir bersentuhan. Seiring waktu, ciuman mereka semakin bernafsu. Lidah yang saling bertaut, suara kecipak terdengar jelas jika kau sekarang berada di sana. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan Donghae menghisapnya. Tidak tahan, Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya pelan di atas pinggul Eunhyuk. Kedua penis mereka saling bergesekkan.

'engh!'

'a-ahh!'

Suara-suara lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Eunhyuk yang masih 'di makan' oleh Donghae. Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin intens, menerima friksi yang begitu memabukkan, Eunhyuk melebarkan kakinya dengan kedua kaki Donghae yang berada di sisi luarnya, menikmati apa yang yang Donghae lakukan di atasnya, memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk begitu erat. Tangan nakalnya menjalar kemana-mana, seakan menggoda Donghae untuk segera 'menghabisinya'.

"A-ah! Donghae ya! Ahh!" Eunhyuk refleks mendongakkan kepalanya saat Donghae memindahkan mulutnya ke leher Eunhyuk. Menggigitnya dengan 'lumayan keras', kemudian menjilat, menghisapnya seakan tidak ada hari esok, hingga mencium leher jenjang itu dengan penuh rasa memuja. Melakukan semua hal itu berulang kali tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang menggelinjang karena rasa nikmat.

Setelah puas bermain dengan leher kekasihnya itu, Donghae membuka paksa bagian atas dari piyama Eunhyuk, menempatkan mulutnya di depan nipple Eunhyuk. Sama halnya seperti kegiatannya pada leher Eunhyuk tadi. Memperlakukan kedua nipple kekasihnya dengan adil, memainkannya secara bergantian.

"Aahh, Donghae~ enghhh~" Eunhyuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak menentu, dia ingin membebaskan tubuh bagian atasnya dari piyama yang mengganggu. Saat dia ingin mengeluarkan tangannya, tubuhnya bergerak tidak beraturan. Donghae yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu segera menahan kedua tangan Eunhyuk di samping kepalanya. Seperti seorang tawanan yang tidak berdaya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya 'erotis'. Dengan kepala yang mendongak, suara desahan yang semakin membangkitkan nafsu Donghae, keluar. Eunhyuk kembali menggerakkan kedua tangannya, merasa risih dengan pakaiannya yang –sangat- mengganggunya. Donghae yang menyadari kekasih tercintanya –sangat- risih dengan pakaiannya, segera membuka bagian atas piyama, sehingga kedua tangan Eunhyuk terbebas. Tapi tidak dengan bagian pinggang ke bawah. Tali piyama itu masih melingkar rapi di lingkar perut Eunhyuk, meski begitu, bagian bawahnya sudah tersingkap.

Donghae menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Eunhyuk, kembali memainkan nipple Eunhyuk. Tangan nakal Donghae dengan tidak sabar menuju ke penis Eunhyuk yang masih berada di balik piyama yang sudah sedikit tersingkap itu. Tangan itu meremas penis Eunhyuk dengan remasan yang sedikit acak. Kadang cepat, terkadang lambat.

"A-aahh~, Donghae! Anghh~ nghh…" Eunhyuk semakin kelimpungan menerima kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat Donghae memainkan kedua testisnya.

Donghae menggeser tubuhnya ke bawah. Memainkan penis dan kedua testis itu bersamaan. Dengan mulut yang 'memuluti' penis Eunhyuk, dan tangannya yang 'mengerjai' kedua testis kekasih tercintanya itu.

Di saat moment manis seperti ini –Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berciuman—, Eunhyuk memutuskan ciumannya. Tangan indahnya beranjak menuju ke penis Donghae. Memijatnya pelan, dengan mata yang tak lepas dari mata Donghae. Kedua matanya yang biasanya bersinar teduh dan memancarkan kasih sayang itu, kini memandang Donghae dengan tatapan sayu yang bisa saja membuat tembok pertahanan Donghae runtuh. Tatapan mata yang sayu dan putus asa, bibir yang setengah terbuka dengan saliva yang berceceran di sekitar mulutnya, nafas yang memburu, dan sesekali desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Semua itu seolah mengundang agar Donghae cepat 'menghabisinya'.

"kau sangat seksi, Hyuk. Aku tak sabar." Satu kalimat sederhana dari Donghae itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk 'menjadi berbeda'.

"jangan membuang waktumu, Tuan Lee. Habisi aku hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti memohon padamu." Eunhyuk berkata dengan muka 'innocent'. Ekspresi dan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan sangatlah bertolak belakang.

"oh, Eunhyuk!" Donghae hanya bisa mengumpat saat kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu.

"A-ahh!" Eunhyuk mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lubang analnya. Tubuhnya melengkung seperti busur panah saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang dingin dan keras perlahan memasuki lubangnya. Donghae memasukkan potongan es batu –dari minuman yang dia bawa tadi— berukuran sedang ke dalamnya.

"Hae~, dingin.. mmhh~" Eunhyuk mencengkeram sprei yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dadanya membusung menerima friksi itu. Matanya terpejam, desahan kembali lolos begitu saja dari mulut manisnya.

Donghae kembali memasukkan es batu yang kedua setelah es batu yang pertama berhasil masuk pada lubang anal kekasihnya. Segaris senyuman tersungging saat mendapati reaksi kekasihnya tadi. Kini lubang itu basah karena lelehan dari bongkahan es yang tertanam di lubang Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan piyama mereka berdua. Donghae mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Eunhyuk untuk di kulumnya. Eunhyuk dengan senang hati akan melakukan itu. Dengan dirinya yang tetap berbaring, dan Donghae yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya di sisi luar tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menikmati setiap detiknya saat memainkan penis Donghae. Menikmati setiap detiknya saat lubangnya di bawah sana menyempit, menahan es yang ada di dalamnya agar tidak keluar. Menikmati setiap detik saat dinding anusnya merasakan permukaan es tersebut.

Donghae menahan kepala Eunhyuk dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit cepat. Donghae melihat ke bawah dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang mendongak ke arahnya. Tatapan yang sayu dan menikmati bercampur menjadi satu. Tak dapat di cegah jika salivanya keluar dan membasahi dagu serta leher jenjangnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk meraba otot perut Donghae yang terpahat jelas di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya menuruni tubuhnya, dan berakhir pada penisnya sendiri. Es yang terdapat di dalam anusnya sudah mencair. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat basah akibat es yang sudah mencair tadi. Di tambah lagi dengan _precum_ Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi mengalir.

Eunhyuk memainkan penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat seperti tempo Donghae menggerakkan penisnya di mulut Eunhyuk.

"Mmmh! Nghh!" Eunhyuk mengerang di sela-sela kulumannya terhadap penis Donghae. Donghae dapat merasakan getaran itu, dan itu membuatnya mengeram seperti Lama jantan. Donghae melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Eunhyuk. Menggantikan tangan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi mengocok penisnya sendiri. Donghae mengocok penis Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang cepat, serta kedua jarinya yang dimasukkan pada lubang Eunhyuk.

"bagaimana rasanya, huh?" Tanya Donghae di sela-sela 'pekerjaannya'.

"A-ahh!"

"tidak bisa menjawab?" Donghae menambah satu jari di lubang Eunhyuk.

"kau menyukainya?" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk saat mendengar pertayaan Donghae. Mulutnya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Di saat dia ingin menjawab perkataan Donghae, yang keluar hanyalah "aahh, uuhh, ngghhh" saja. Sungguh menjengkelkan saat dia tidak membalas kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

Donghae gemas sendiri dengan kekasihnya itu. Mukanya sudah memerah, penuh dengan peluh yang menetes. Donghae yang dilanda 'kegemasan' (?) akhirnya memasukkan testis Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menambah friksi nikmat bagi Eunhyuk.

"A-aku hhhh~ come! Nghh.. Donghae! A-ahh!" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cairan opalit berwarna putih itu di tangan kekasihnya. Orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, melengkung bagaikan busur panah yang indah. Matanya terpejam menikmati orgasme-nya. Nafasnya memburu, dan jangan lupakan lubangnya yang menyempit dibawah sana.

{HaeHyuk}

Kini Eunhyuk berada di posisi menungging. Pantat indahnya yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Sedangkan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menyangga tubuh bagian depanya. Tapi itu terlihat sia-sia. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis setelah melewati dua kali orgasme, sedangkan Donghae masih tetap setia memainkan penisnya di lubang belakang Eunhyuk.

"Hae.. nghhh! Mmmhhh…"Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah saat lubang di antara kedua pantatnya itu di masuki oleh sebuah penis tegang yang ukurannya lumayan (-_-)"

"kau menikmatinya? Bagaimana rasanya, hmm? Beri tahu aku, Hyuk. Kau menyukainya?" Donghae yang sudah bermandi peluh, menghentakkan penisnya dengan kuat. Menggerakkannya secara perlahan tanpa peduli jika Eunhyuk ingin dia menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat. Suara Eunhyuk terdengar serak akibat terlampau sering mendesah. Dia tidak peduli jika bagian atas tubuhnya menempel dengan tempat tidurnya. Jika pinggang pria manis itu tidak dipegang oleh Donghae, pertautan mereka sudahlah pasti akan terlepas.

Donghae hanya menghentakkan penisnya dengan kuat tanpa disertai dengan tempo yang cepat. semakin kuat penisnya dihentakkan, maka semakin kuat pula penis itu menyentuh prostat Eunhyuk, maka semakin kuat pula desahan ataupun geraman yang tercipta dari mulut nakal Eunhyuk.

"A-ahh! Lebih cepat kumohon~ ngghhh!" Eunhyuk memohon seperti manusia yang sangat putus asa. Donghae tidak menghiraukannya. Dia justru memainkan salah satu nipple Eunhyuk dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih tetap menahan pinggang Eunhyuk. Mulutnya menuju ke bahu Eunhyuk hanya sekedar untuk 'mencicipi' bahu kekasihnya itu.

"apa tenaga mu sudah habis? Bahkan untuk menghabisiku sekarang kau tidak sanggup, huh?!" Eunhyuk yang merasa frustasi mengeluarkan umpatan itu untuk Donghae.

Donghae seperti seme yang kehilangan harga diri karena ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Jika di gambarkan dalam manga, maka akan mucul perempatan di sudut dahi Donghae. Kemudian matanya akan melebar dan berubah warna menjadi putih, begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang akan terbuka lebar karena shock. Dan rambutnya yang indah akan berdiri. Di sertai dengan kumpulan lingkaran awan yang seperti cangkang siput berwarna suram. Err, hilang sudah kharisma seorang Lee Donghae -_-

Dengan segera, Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas dan di penuhi keringat itu menjadi terlentang. Donghae mengakangkan kaki Eunhyuk, memegang kedua sisi kaki itu agar terbuka lebar di hadapan Donghae.

"jangan salahkan aku, sayang." Donghae berbisik di samping telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan napas panas Donghae yang menerpa kulitnya. Setelah sedikit menyesap leher kekasihnya itu, Donghae meneggakkan tubuhnya. Memandangi tubuh seksi yang lemas dihadapannya dengan kagum.

"A-ahh! Aaa-ahhh!" tubuh Eunhyuk yang mengakang lebar itu tersentak saat Donghae memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat. tanpa menunggu lagi, Donghae langsung menggerakkan penisnya dengan brutal. Dengan posisi Eunhyuk yang sedemikian rupa, membuat Donghae leluasa untuk menggerakkan penisnya.

Eunhyuk tidak peduli dengan gerakan Donghae yang bisa di bilang kasar. Eunhyuk menikamatinya. Menikmati saat prostatnya yang seakan Donghae ingin menghancurkannya. Eunhyuk menikmati setiap moment di mana penis Donghae akan memenuhi lubangnya. Menikmati saat dinding anusnya terbuka lebar untuk menerima penis Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Donghae yang menikmati saat lubang kekasihnya yang menyempit seakan ingin memeras seluruh sperma miliknya.

"saranghae! Hhhh-saranghaeh." Donghae melepaskan kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan berganti memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sejak tadi tersentak itu. Meluapkan perasaannya pada sang kekasih dengan tulus. Menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat.

"Saranghae, Donghae—hhh!" Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk engan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Ciuman yang menuntut dan di penuhi nafsu. Saling menghisap, bahkan menggigit, dan saling beradu lidah.

"aku—hhhh! Da-datanghhh! A-ahhh!" Donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat Eunhyuk sudah mencapai batasnya. Cairan sperma Eunhyuk membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hyukiehhh~" Donghae mengeram rendah di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Menahan friksi saat penisnya di bawah sana dijepit dengan kuat oleh lubang Eunhyuk –efek orgasme–.

"A-anggghh!" Donghae mengeram seperti Lama jantan saat mengeluarkan spermanya di anus Eunhyuk. Sperma Donghae memenuhi lubang sempit itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama menikmati pasca orgasme mereka.

"di bawah sana sangat penuhhhh." Eunhyuk sedikit mendesah saat penis itu keluar dari anusnya. Cairan berwana putih itu pun juga keluar, meluber ke luar menuruni belahan pantatnya. Unghhh, sangat basah di bawah sana.

"kau puas?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Sambil meratakan sperma mereka dari perut Eunhyuk serta dari bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Meratakan sperma itu dengan tangannya, kemudian memainkan tangan itu di wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah basah karena peluh, kini juga harus basah karena sperma mereka berdua. Hmm, membuat Donghae menjadi kelaparan lagi.

"aku belum puas." Seulas senyum miring tersungging dari bibir manis Eunhyuk.

Dan, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

{HaeHyuk}

_Side's story._

"_Hae, ayo kita mencari masakan Korea di luar. Aku tidak ingin makan di asrama siang ini." Eunhyuk merapikan bajunya yang belum sempat dia rapikan kemarin._

"_Mmm, boleh juga. Tapi apa kau tau tempat menjualnya di mana? Aku tidak tau, Hyuk." Donghae yang baru selesai mandi menempatkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk yang sedang beridiri di depan almari. Dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi daerah privatenya, Donghae sibuk memilih baju yang akan dia gunakan. Tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi Eunhyuk yang sudah ingin menceburkan dirinya di Segitiga Bermuda._

"_bodoh! Setidaknya kau bisa membawa baju mu ke kamar mandi! Aishh!" Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan tempat kekuasaannya tadi. Memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya yang ada di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar omelan Eunhyuk tadi. _

{HaeHyuk}

_Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka –Eunhyuk dan Donghae– sekarang berada di sebuah bianglala. Mereka duduk berdampingan dan bibir mereka saling menyatu. Menyesapi rasa dari masing-masing. Hari sudah gelap dan mereka sekarang melakukan yang 'iya-iya' di dalam bianglala. Yang terdengar di ruang bianglala itu hanya suara decakkan lidah mereka dan lenguhan Eunhyuk yang sesekali lolos. Ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut saat suhu di sekitar –dan di dalam diri– mereka perlahan-lahan mulai memanas._

"_A-ah! Haee~ kita hampir sampai di bawah. Lepas! Hhh!" Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat Donghae mulai intens menghisap lidahnya dan memainkan jemarinya di puting Eunhyuk._

_Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tidak rela. Merapikan dirinya dan Eunhyuk juga. Sedikit tersenyum pada Eunhyuk saat membersihkan saliva yang terdapat di bibir manis itu. Eunhyuk sedikit salah tingkah saat mendapat tatapan yang sangat menawan dari mata indah itu, di tambah dengan perlakuan Donghae yang manis tadi._

_Kini mereka sampai di bawah, mereka keluar dari bianglala itu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Baru beberapa meter mereka melangkah keluar, ada seorang gadis yang berjalan sendiri di depan mereka, tiba-tiba terjatuh. Belum sampai menyentuh tanah, gadis itu terselamatkan oleh gerakan refleks Donghae. dia menangkap gadis malang –yang lumayan cantik– yang sepertinya terpeleset kebelakang. Eunhyuk yang di sampingnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya, mereka –Donghae dan si gadis– saling berpandangan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Donghae membantu gadis itu berdiri dengan benar. Gadis itu terpesona dengan Donghae! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh pangeran tampan itu!_

"_Aa-ano, sumimasen ga. Doumo arigatou!" (a-ah! Maaf! Terima kasih banyak!) gadis itu tergagap saat sudah berdiri dengan benar. Membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih –dalam bahasa jepang tentunya-._

"_Aa, iie. Daijoubudesuka?" (ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apakah?) Donghae tersenyum sangat tampan saat mengatakan hal tadi. Membuat gadis di hadapannya ini merona. Meremas ujung bajunya, sedikit gugup._

"_Aa, daijoubudesu. Mou ichido arigachimashou!" (ah, tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih)_

"_aku ingin pulang." Eunhyuk yang sepertinya cemburu mengucapkan dengan nada kesal, dia berucap dalam bahasa Korea. Gadis tadi hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bingung._

"_watashi no tomodachi ga kompaishite imasu. Watashitachi wa sugu ni ryou e kaeru koto ga dekinakereba narimasen. Gomennasai." (temanku sedang lelah. Kami harus segera pulang ke asrama. Maaf.) Donghae memegang tangan Eunhyuk mesra, meminta maaf kepada si gadis jika dia harus segera pulang, karena kekasihnya sedang cemburu. Dia tau itu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya pada si gadis. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlalu. Di telan oleh lautan manusia yang berada di sekitarnya._

_._

"_kau ingin makan apa nanti di asrama?" Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk dan bertanya. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari kekasihnya itu. Benar-benar cemburu sepertinya._

"_apa susu stroberi mu di asrama masih ada yang kau beli kemarin sore?" Eunhyuk kembali tidak menanggapi._

"_maaf kan aku. Tidak mungkin aku diam saja jika ada seseorang di depan ku akan terjatuh."_

"_ya, dan beruntungnya orang itu adalah gadis yang sangat kawaii."_

"_aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, sayang."_

"_ya." _

_Hanya hembusan angin yang menemani perjalan mereka ke asrama. Hingga sampai pada kamar mereka setelah makan malam, Eunhyuk masih keukeuh untuk mengacuhkan Donghae._

Owari~~~

Halo!saya balik lagi membawa cerita yang –yah belum sempurna—. Masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini yang harus di tambal (?)

Sebenernya cerita ini selingan di waktu saya lagi stress sama tugas kuliah yang mulai menumpuk. Hueeeeee, semangatin saya biar saya semangat kuliahnya T.T *apasih

Oh iya, maaf juga ada bahasa jepang yang nyelip –banyak—. Dan saya ambil latar di jepang –walaupun Cuma latar KAMAR yang muncul—. Jujur saya gak begitu pandai dalam hal-hal yang berbau korea walaupun sudah dari SMP suka korea. Cinta sama Super Junior aja gak cukup buat saya belajar banyak tentang Korea TuT

Masalah piyama itu saya bingung gimana jelasinnya T.T

Maaf juga kalau bahasa Jepang saya juga ada yang salah TuT karena saya juga masih belajar.

Ahhh, sudah cukup sampai di sini tulisan saya kali ini. Oh iya, panggil saya Yuki atau Mee untuk lebih akrab

See You!

Oh iya, terima kasih buat semua yang udah review di ff saya yang sebelumnya ^^

Arigatou! Mohon kritik dan saran! Onegai!

_Malang, 24 Maret 2015._


End file.
